The Darkness in The Manor House
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Mayat. Wanita. Pisau. Pergelangan yang tersayat. Kehamilan ektopik. Ini semua bukan kasus bunuh diri yang aneh, bukan? "—tapi, bagaimana kalau kukatakan... korban memiliki fobia dengan pisau?" —tunggu dulu, Shinichi. Sebuah fic crossover Kuroshitsuji dengan Detective Conan, membawa unsur AU yang kental. (4/?)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan punya Aoyama Gosho, Black Bulter punya Yana Toboso, yang punya saya cuma ide sinting bikin ini fic. Ide sintingnya juga masih terinspirasi dari game Criminal Case, bukunya S. Marga GD dan terutama novel-novelnya Agatha Christie (pada dasarnya, datang ide pas baca Evil Under The Sun – Pembunuhan di Teluk Pixy). Gambar cover bukan punya saya, saya nyolong dari Abah Google XD

**Warning: **spoiler alert bagi kedua manga, AU, OOC, fic eksperimen (?)

.

.

.

* * *

"Wo—woah! Ini indah sekali!"

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, lalu berlari tak sabaran ke arah pinggir laut, membuat pria yang tadinya berjalan bersamanya geleng-geleng kepala. Namun, ia tak tertarik untuk menyusul. Pria ini lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan kamera — pemandangan di sini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Langit sore cerah dengan beberapa awan-awan putih tipis sebagai pemanis, dengan suguhan laut biru jernih serta pantai putih yang apik sudah cukup membuat mata berpaling padanya. Ombak yang berfrekuensi tidak tentu menambah keceriaan di sini.

Pria tadi baru saja hendak memotret dari posisi jongkok ketika air laut mendatanginya, hampir saja menyiram kamera yang baru berumur sebulan itu.

"Sialan, untung saja tidak kena," batinnya. Ia mundur sekitar lima langkah, lalu mencari pemandangan baru untuk dipotret. Ia menambahkan sedikit efek gelap pada kameranya — ia sangat menyukai aliran artistik, di mana objek yang ia potret sedang beraktivitas seperti biasa, lalu dipotret begitu saja. Sudut pandang tentu menentukan keapikan hasilnya.

Ia mundur selangkah, mengarahkan lensa, mengatur fokus, dan menekan tombol kamera yang sudah diatur agar tidak bunyi ketika membidik. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah foto telah terpampang pada layar. Foto itu terlihat lebih gelap dari yang diinginkannya. Sedikit kecewa, ia kembali mengatur efek, maju selangkah, dan membidik sasarannya — yang sekali ini hasilnya sesuai yang diinginkan.

Ia menoleh pada langit yang sekarang mulai menggelap. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul enam sore. _Sunset _sudah mulai terpampang pada langit, membuat tangan orang gatal ingin meraih kamera masing-masing dan mengabadikannya.

"Shinichi, kau masih kering saja! Daritadi tidak main di laut?"

Yang merasa namanya disebut melepaskan diri dari kameranya, menoleh pada yang memanggil, "tidak. Kau sudah puas mainnya?"

"Cukup puas, dan sekarang aku kelaparan."

Shinichi mendengus sebal sekaligus terkikik geli dengan sikap wanita di sampingnya ini, "ya sudah, cepat sana ganti baju atau kita akan keroncongan lebih lama lagi."

Bibir sang wanita memberengut, namun ia menurut saran Shinichi. Diraihnya tas pantainya sebelum ia berjalan menuju toilet. Ia tidak sadar, Shinichi mengikuti langkahnya dengan sepasang matanya. Sepasang mata muda yang bagaimana pun amat tertarik dengan penampilannya. Tubuhnya yang proposional itu hanya dibungkus oleh bikini berwarna pink, yang masih tidak dapat menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh dan tungkai jenjangnya. Rambut hitam panjang yang menutupi punggungnya malah menambah kesan tersendiri baginya.

Ia mengarahkan kameranya pada pemandangan itu, sebuah sikap yang baginya cukup aneh. Namun, ia tidak pusing-pusing memikirkannya. Toh, wanita yang ia ikuti itu istrinya sendiri. Tak salah bergairah pada istri sendiri, bukan—

"Shinichi! Kamu lihat apa daritadi, hah?!"

—yah, asal jangan terlalu mencolok juga, sih. Apalagi, kalau istrimu adalah seorang _tsundere_.

.

.

.

Dua kursi yang saling bersebrangan dibatasi dengan sebuah meja bundar kayu. Di atas meja bundar itu, tersaji telur kepiting, ikan bakar, cumi dan udang goring, sebotol anggur, serta dua gelas koktail. Hidangan yang bisa dibilang berlebih bagi sepasang manusia yang berumur kurang dari tiga puluh tahun dan tidak termasuk kategori obesitas.

"Apa ini tidak kebanyakan, Shinichi? Atau, ada orang lain yang kau undang?"

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya dari pantai, "tidak, kok. Aku bisa menghabiskan ini semua sendirian."

"Dasar perut karet," gumam Ran sedikit kesal. Shinichi memilih untuk tidak menanggapi, membuat hening yang begitu canggung menyelimuti sepasang pasangan yang baru menikah tiga hari lalu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Masih mau marah-marah juga karena rencana ke Paris aku undurkan?" Shinichi memecahkan keheningan dengan fokus mata pada _sunset_ yang mulai sempurna.

"—ti, tidak juga, sih," Ran mengikuti arah mata Shinichi, "kamu bisa juga memilih tempat berlibur. Pantai ini juga indah, juga tidak terlalu ramai… suasananya juga cukup _romantis._"

"Yah, tentu saja pantainya tidak terlalu ramai. Pusat keramaiannya ada di sana," Shinichi menunjuk rel milik _jet coaster _yang sedikit terlihat dan berjarak kira-kira lima kilometer dari pantai, "keluarga Phantomhive memang jenius menata semuanya — siapapun yang datang tentu saja tidak cukup menguras dompet hanya untuk membeli minuman."

"Keluarga Phantomhive?"

"Ya, konon dulunya mereka adalah pasukan 'rahasia' yang terbentuk pada zaman Ratu Victoria. Namun, saat Perang Dunia 2 bergelora, Inggris dibuat kerepotan menghadapi Jerman dalam perang _The Battle of Britain_, bahkan negara ini hampir kalah, lho. Membuat Ratu akhirnya mengambil kebijakan untuk menggunakan sekitar tiga puluh persen uang yang harusnya dialokasikan pada keluarga Phantomhive untuk kepentingan perang sampai perang selesai.

"Keluarga Phantomhive yang saat itu dipimpin oleh Earl James Phantomhive pada mulanya menerima kebijakan ini dengan lapang dada, bahkan ia ikut membantu menyumbang beberapa persen dari kekayaannya untuk membantu armada udara Inggris yang saat itu masih kelimpungan.

"Namun, tahun 1940 rupanya bukanlah tahun yang baik bagi Kerajaan Inggris ataupun Keluarga Phantomhive. Keluarga Phantomhive memiliki pabrik roti bernama Daily Bread, di mana 4 pabrik inti —dari 5 yang ada— dan 21 cabang —dari 32 cabang yang berdiri— habis oleh serangan udara. Ini tentu saja memperburuk keadaa keluarga yang terbiasa hidup ala bangsawan itu, terutama bagi sang Nyonya, Gisella Dallas-Phantomhive.

"Gisella adalah seorang mantan model yang amat cantik dan seksi –yah, katakanlah mirip dengan Marilyn Monroe, namun konon ia lebih mempesona lagi– yang mampu menarik perhatian penuh dari James yang flamboyan. James jatuh cinta pada Gisella ketika ia pertama kali bertemu pada sebuah pesta — bahkan, sebelum mereka menikah, James membocorkan rahasia keluarganya pada Gisella. Untung saja Gisella bukanlah seorang agen ataupun mata-mata, namun ia memakai informasi itu untuk menguasai hidup suaminya. James juga bukanlah seorang pria yang mampu bersikap tegas pada istrinya, menjadikannya pria yang hanya muncul sebagai pemimpin di depan panggung, padahal enam puluh persen kendali dipegang oleh Gisella yang celakanya merupakan wanita yang amat egois dan memiliki gaya hidup yang kelewat _glamour _dan bebas.

"Entah bagaimana caranya Gisella dapat meyakinkan dan mendesak James untuk melepaskan kontrak keluarga Phantomhive sebagai anjing ratu untuk berfokus pada bisnis pribadi mereka. Pokoknya, pada Agustus 1940, Phantomhive resmi melepaskan kontrak mereka sebagai anjing ratu dengan denda yang lumayan tinggi. Namun, mereka masih diperbolehkan untuk berdagang secara bebas di Inggris karena tidak adanya bukti bahwa mereka telah bergabung dengan kelompok ekstrimis tertentu atau bukti mereka telah terlibat oleh kasus kriminal."

"Dan mereka tetap di sini sampai sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Proyek pantai ini adalah proyek terakhir dari Thomas Phantomhive, anak tunggal James. Thomas yang memiliki sikap keras dan blak-blakan menikah dengan seorang wanita anggun yang teramat halus dan cerdik, Marionette Brewster-Phantomhive. Pernikahan mereka menghasilkan seorang putra, Vincent Phantomhive.

"Vincent Phantomhive adalah Earl Phantomhive pertama yang memimpin perusahaan keluarga dengan usia di bawah 25. Ia baru berumur 20, bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya saat Thomas dan Marionette meninggal akibat kecelakaan kereta. Berbeda dengan ayahnya, Vincent adalah pribadi yang kalem, cerdas serta mengundang simpati, baik dari media ataupun keluarga Kerajaan Inggris."

"Umur 20? Wa—wah, dia hebat sekali…"

"Buang harapanmu itu Ran, karena dia kini sudah punya istri," potong Shinichi cepat ketika melihat Ran asyik memandang langit, "Rachel Durless-Phantomhive, seorang wanita yang sebaya dengannya, seorang wanita yang anggun—"

"Tunggu! Apakah yang Rachel yang kau maksud sama dengan di tabloid ini?" Ran menyodorkan tabloid yang baru saja dibelinya pagi ini.

"Ya, dia Rachel yang kumaksud. Ternyata dia cukup terbuka pada media, yah."

"Ya, dia bahkan mengatakan, sikap tertutup bukanlah sikap yang relevan pada masa sekarang, tidak peduli kalaupun Inggris masih berbentuk Kerajaan."

"Buset, ternyata dia cukup ekstrim juga."

"Ekstrim dari belah mana? Bebas-bebas saja dong berpendapat seperti itu? Lagipula, aku setuju dengan pendapatnya."

"Ya, siapa juga yang bisa melarang sih, Ran? Aku hanya tertarik saja pada wanita bangsawan Inggris yang masih terhubung dengan Kerajaan —meski mereka sudah bukan anjing penjaga, namun mereka termasuk dalam orang-orang yang boleh mengatur waktu untuk datang ke Istana— bisa berkata begitu pada media. Seorang wanita bangsawan menunjukkan sikap bebasnya dengan begitu nyata, cukup untuk dicurigai sebagai seorang liberalis. Bukankah itu hal yang cukup menarik?"

"Terus kenapa kalau dia seorang liberalis? Apa juga urusannya dengan kita?"

"Kenapa kau mendadak jadi sewot sih, Ran?"

"—karena kau hampir merusak makan malam kita dengan ucapan politikmu itu."

Shinichi memutar duduknya, mengambil piring, dan melakukan _toast_ dengan Ran. Ia menatap istrinya yang makan dengan sedikit sikap malu-malu.

_Lebih baik aku mengajak Heiji, _pikirnya sedikit dongkol.

* * *

"Aku–aku tidak bisa…"

Ia menatap pada cawan patri yang ada di hadapan matanya. Lalu, tabung pada tangan kirinya. Ia menoleh pada jam – 15 menit sudah terlewati. Padahal, ini tinggal tahap finalnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Ia menggeleng, "tidak, hanya saja ini sepertinya gagal lagi."

Helaan napas terdengar, "lagi? dasar, kau berencana mengacaukannya atau apa? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, lho."

Hanya angkatan bahu yang diterimanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**OC & tempat buatan:**

*** James Phantomhive:** merupakan anjing penjaga terakhir kepemilikan ratu – ia yang resmi melepaskan gelar itu, namun ia masih memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan keluarga Kerajaan. Ia adalah suami dari Gisella Dallas-Phantomhive, ayah dari Thomas Phantomhive, serta kakek dari Vincent Phantomhive.

*** Gisella Dallas-Phantomhive: **mantan model yang memiliki cara hidup glamour, serta mampu menguasai suaminya. Istri dari James Phantomhive, ibu dari Thomas Phantomhive, nenek dari Vincent Phantomhive

*** Thomas Phantomhive: **putra satu-satunya James dan Gisella yang memiliki sikap keras dan tidak begitu disukai. Suami dari Marionette Brewster-Phantomhive, ayah dari Vincent Phantomhive

*** Marionette Brewster-Phantomhive: **istri dari Thomas Phantomhive yang anggun dan cerdas. Ibu dari Vincent Phantomhive ini meninggal bersama suaminya dalam kecelakaan kereta.

*** Daily Bread: **perusahaan roti kedua terbesar di Inggris milik keluarga Phantomhive yang diwariskan secara turun-temurun. Ini terinspirasi dari Black Butler yang mengatakan keluarga itu memiliki pabrik makanan dan mainan.

Sisanya, bukan karakter dan tempat kepemilikan saya – dikembalikan pada disclaimer masing-masing, entah fiksional ataupun nyata.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Setelah mikir berulang-ulang, (entah kenapa) akhirnya nekad juga ngetik ini fic. Oke deh sinting – saya buat fic ini memang tujuannya sih buat leha-leha gegara kesel modem dikuasai kakak saya– #okegakusahdilanjutcurhatnya. Tapi, pas saya tulis di status facebook, ternyata lumayan banyak juga yang penasaran baca. Ya udah saya posting aja deh, tapi kalau gak suka ngomong aja, jadi saya hapus aja ini fic.

Btw, tadinya niat post di FFn tapi gak kepikiran buat summarynya hahahaha, jadi posting di sini ajalah XDD

(anyway, baru pertama kali bikin fic dengan banyaknya OC. OCnya juga numpang lewat semua sih :p dan sumpeh, OCnya bukan buat ngehina siapapun. Semua nama mereka cuma asal comot doang, jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama, itu hanyalah kebetulan semata v._.v)

Makasih buat semua pembaca. R&R untuk author yang baru pertama kali main ke genre semacam ini? Oh ya, kalau ada pertanyaan, tanyain aja, bakal saya jawab dengan senang hati :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan punya Aoyama Gosho, Black Bulter punya Yana Toboso, yang punya saya cuma ide sinting bikin ini fic. Ide sintingnya juga masih terinspirasi dari game Criminal Case, bukunya S. Marga GD dan terutama novel-novelnya Agatha Christie (pada dasarnya, datang ide pas baca Evil Under The Sun – Pembunuhan di Teluk Pixy). Gambar cover bukan punya saya juga, saya cuma nyolong di Abah Google XD

**Warning: **spoiler alert bagi kedua manga, AU, OOC, mungkin kata-kata kasar, fic eksperimen (?)

* * *

Tok-tok-tok!

"Aduh… siapa sih yang sepagi ini bertamu?"

Pria berambut hitam itu akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya, dan menyadari sinar matahari sudah bertamu ke dalam kamarnya. Jam dinding pun sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Ia menoleh sebentar pada wanita yang berada di sebelahnya, dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan malas ia berjalan ke arah pintu yang semakin sering mengeluarkan suara ketukan.

"Selamat pagi, saya ingin— ah, maaf. Nampaknya aku menganggu tidurmu, yah?"

Pintu kayu itu menutup lagi dan sang tamu belum sempat dipersilakan untuk masuk. Pria itu berlari ke dalam dan berteriak, "tunggu sebentar!"

* * *

"Ja—jadi… bagaimana ini?"

Vincent mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela menuju ranjang. Helaan napasnya terdengar semakin kencang, identik dengan perasaannya yang kacau. Tangan kanannya menggenggam gorden biru muda yang mengeluarkan bau pewangi. Biasanya, pewangi itu dapat menenangkan sedikit pikirannya, namun kali ini, tidak sama sekali.

"—apakah memang itu… solusi terbaiknya?"

Ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk menghentikan pembicaraan sepihak itu, namun otaknya benar-benar tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama. Satu kalimat pun sama sekali tak terlintas pada benaknya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Yakinilah aku memiliki perasaan yang sama."

"Tapi, itu bukanlah jawaban, Vincent…"

Kali ini, Vincent Phantomhive yang terkenal mahir mengolah kata-kata pada situasi apapun, harus mengaku kalah.

"—maaf, aku… aku tidak berniat menambah pikiranmu, tapi—"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku _tidak bisa_ menyalahkanmu."

Vincent mengarahkan matanya pada istrinya yang menutup muka dengan bantal. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi di sana, dan tidak berniat untuk menghentikannya. Ia memilih untuk menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi kerja miliknya.

"—tapi pada dasarnya… aku juga yang salah, 'kan?"

"Mungkin iya, tapi kau tidak bisa disalahkan." Vincent menggeser kursinya ke arah ranjang, mengelus rambut cokelat hazel milik sang istri, "tak apa, Rachel — kau punya hak untuk menangis."

Vincent memindahkan tubuhnya ke pinggir ranjang, dan merangkul pinggang istrinya. Tangannya perlahan merambat ke arah perut Rachel, dan berhenti di sana. Perlakuannya itu membuat suara isak tangis Rachel semakin keras. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membuka bantal yang dipakai Rachel untuk menutupi mukanya, menatap langsung pada mata yang mulai memerah.

Ia memeluk Rachel, membuat istrinya itu cukup kebingungan. Vincent dapat merasakan bahu istrinya gemetaran. Ia memaksa otaknya terus berpikir, tidak ingin istrinya terluka lebih dari ini — vonis kehamilan ektopik sudah cukup menyakitinya. Kehamilan ektopik tentu di luar kehendak Rachel sendiri, dan kehamilan semacam ini sangat berbahaya untuk dilanjutkan, baik bagi bayi ataupun ibunya.

"—harusnya, pendarahan itu aku biarkan saja…"

Biasanya, pada kehamilan ektopik, janin akan gugur dengan sendirinya pada usia 12 minggu. Tapi, ada kasus langka di mana janin itu mampu bertahan hidup — janin yang kini berada pada tuba fallopi Rachel adalah salah satunya, padahal pendarahan yang terjadi empat jam yang lalu seharusnya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya keguguran.

"Aku tahu, organ reproduksiku sendiri yang akan rusak bila aku nekad melanjutkan ini, lagipula kehamilan ini pada akhirnya akan gagal — tapi… aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nyawa anak kita dirusak oleh alat-alat bedah..."

_Ia tidak akan terlalu merasakannya_, batin Vincent. Tapi, ia harus mengakui, ada perasaan serupa yang menyergap dirinya. Apalagi setelah ia menoleh pada foto seorang anak lelaki berumur lima tahun yang sedang tersenyum manis. Ciel Phantomhive, putra pertamanya yang sangat mirip dengannya — anak keduanya tentu tidak akan kalah manis dengan kakaknya, mau dia lelaki atau perempuan, mirip dirinya atau Rachel—

_Vincent Phantomhive, kau terlalu terbawa perasaanmu_ — batinnya kesal.

.

.

.

"Astaga, kasihan sekali — pasti berat untuk memutuskan kelanjutannya…" Komentar Ran dengan nada merinding.

"Memang, kehamilan ektopik menjadi mimpi buruk bagi setiap wanita, pria juga sih," Miwako mengelus perutnya yang membesar, diikuti oleh suaminya yang meletakkan tangan di sana dengan ekspresi untung-saja-ini-tidak-terjadi-padanya.

"Oke, aku mengerti permasalahannya memang rumit — seorang Vincent Phantomhive yang terkenal lugas saja sampai tidak berdaya dibuatnya. Tapi, aku ini bukan dokter, dan aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mencariku untuk hal seperti ini?"

Takagi menghela napas, "bagaimana kalau kukatakan, beberapa jam setelah peristiwa itu, sang istri ditemukan dengan kondisi _tak bernyawa_?"

"Heu? Maksudmu, sekarang istri sang Earl itu sudah meninggal?"

Takagi mengangguk, "ya, tepat sekali. Akhirnya, Rachel menerima kalau kandungannya memang tak dapat dipertahankan dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke dokter kandungan tanpa ditemani suaminya. Ia tak tega melihat Vincent terus memikirkan masalahnya, dan akhirnya, ia mengambil keputusan tersendiri."

"Dan, dia ditemukan tak bernyawa di rumah sakit akibat kehabisan darah? Atau bagaimana sih? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Kalau karena itu _ngapain _juga aku datang ke apartemenmu pagi-pagi, Shinichi," Takagi menghela napas melihat reaksi Shinichi yang tidak bersemangat, "ia ditemukan meninggal di atas ranjangnya, dalam posisi berbaring, dengan tangan kanan terlentang… dan ada sebuah sayatan dalam pada pergelangan tangan kanannya."

"Ya Tuhan! Jangan katakan kalau dia… bunuh diri?" Bukannya Shinichi, namun Ran yang bereaksi kaget. "Aku—aku sempat membaca tentangnya di tabloid kemarin, sebenarnya itu tabloid bulan lalu yang kubeli di toko buku bekas dekat sini." Ran menggigiti kukunya, "kupikir dia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah ditimpa masalah — keluarganya, keluarga Durless adalah keluarga asal Jerman yang terkenal dengan ideologi ekstrim dan beberapa dari mereka dicurigai sebagai Neo-Nazi*. Pernikahannya dengan Vincent sendiri sempat memicu kontroversi dalam infotaiment."

"Ran, kau bawa tabloidnya?"

"Tidak. Kutinggalkan di apartemen karena aku sudah habis membacanya."

Shinichi menghela napas, "baiklah, biar kutebak cerita selanjutnya. Dengan posisi seperti itu, seseorang yang menemukannya melihat pisau dengan lumuran darah pada lantai atau samping dirinya. Begitu bukan?"

Takagi mengangguk, "kasus yang umum, bukan?"

"Baiklah, kita ambil kesimpulan kalau Rachel ini bunuh diri karena tertekan oleh masalah yang ada — masalah seperti itu adalah bencana bagi kaum wanita, bukankah begitu, Ran?"

"Yah, kalau begitu, aku _tidak akan _datang ke hotel pagi-pagi dan menunggumu dengan sabar yang membukakan pintu dengan penampilan acak-acakan, bahkan masih bertelanjang dada, Shinichi." Takagi mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"—kau... kau mau bilang kalau Rachel _kemungkinan_ dibunuh?"

"Makanya aku menghubungi suamimu, Ran." Takagi menghela napas, "tentu saja aku juga pada mulanya berpikir kalau Rachel bunuh diri dan ini bukan kasus yang harus ditindak oleh polisi. Tapi, keluarga Phantomhive tidak akan sembarangan melapor pada polisi, kau tentu paham."

Shinichi mulai memperlihatkan ketertarikannya, "kalau begitu, sebutkan alasan mengapa kau dan mereka bisa sampai berspekulasi Rachel telah dibunuh?"

"Shinichi," Takagi mengubah nada bicaranya, memancing Shinichi agar semakin penasaran, "Rachel ditemukan meninggal dengan sayatan di pergelangan tangan kanan oleh pisau —ya, darah yang ada di pisau itu cocok dengan darahnya, serta sayatan yang ada pada tangannya memang sesuai dengan ukuran pisau itu—. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kubuka fakta kalau Rachel… adalah _**seorang yang fobia pada pisau**_?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Keterangan:**

*** Kehamilan Ektopik (kehamilan di luar rahim): **suatu kondisi yang mungkin terjadi pada wanita mana pun di mana ia mengandung, tetapi setelah pembuahan terjadi, janinnya tidak turun ke rahim tetapi tertahan di tuba fallopi (bisa bayangkan ada janin yang terus membesar pada tempat sekecil itu?). Kehamilan semacam ini sangat berbahaya untuk dilanjutkan, sehingga (sepertinya) semua kehamilan semacam ini berakhir dengan gugurnya janin, baik secara alami ataupun disengaja. Apa penyebabanya dan bagaimana cara mencegahnya, sampai kini tidak diketahui secara pasti.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Di part ini, terbukalah genrenya. Crime dan mystery! Genre yang sudah akrab untuk dibaca dan dimainkan oleh saya, tapi sama sekali baru untuk dituliskan. Hahahahaha~ XD

Dan… part 1 dan 2 pernah saya post di notes FB. Dengan alasan saya pusing bikin summary. Pas dapet ide langsung dipindahin ke sini, hahaha

Ya udah deh, sekian saja bacotannya. Pertanyaan, kritik, saran, fangirlingan dan fanboyan (?), komentar, konkrit dan kawan-kawannya monggo disampaikan pada kolom komentar XD oh ya, makasih ya bagi semua pembaca~~ #tebarkuebuatanSebastian (?).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan punya Aoyama Gosho, Black Bulter punya Yana Toboso, yang punya saya cuma ide sinting bikin ini fic. Ide sintingnya juga masih terinspirasi dari game Criminal Case, bukunya S. Marga GD dan terutama novel-novelnya Agatha Christie (pada dasarnya, datang ide pas baca Evil Under The Sun – Pembunuhan di Teluk Pixy). Gambar cover bukan punya saya juga, saya cuma nyolong di Abah Google XD

**Warning: **spoiler alert bagi kedua manga, AU, OOC, mungkin kata-kata kasar, fic eksperimen (?)

.

.

.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan ketika mobil yang ditumpangi Shinichi berhenti di depan pagar hitam yang menjulang tinggi. Seorang polisi muda membungkukkan kepalanya terhadap mereka, menunjukkan bahwa mereka telah ditunggu. Takagi memintanya untuk mengantar Ran dan Miwako ke kantornya.

"Tugas kami akan memakan waktu, jadi lebih baik kalian menunggu saja," respon Shinichi tenang ketika melihat raut kurang setuju mereka. Ia menoleh kepada istrinya, "dan lagi-lagi, hari ini aku menjadi suami yang menyebalkan."

"Hah – sudahlah." Ran mendekati Shinchi dan memeluknya, "hati-hati, Shinichi."

Shinichi tidak berkata apapun. Ia lebih memilih untuk menjawabnya dengan pelukan singkat. Mereka segera melepaskan pelukannya ketika pagar hitam itu perlahan dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan dan Nyonya." Pemuda yang sama menyapa mereka ramah, "tentu Anda adalah atasan dari polisi-polisi yang berada di dalam. Masuklah, kami telah menunggu."

"Aku dan Shinichi saja yang akan masuk," Takagi menarik tangan Shinichi. Kedua pria itu sempat melambaikan tangan pada istri mereka sebelum mobil mereka berangkat. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya memandang mereka dengan senyumnya yang manis – senyum yang menurut Shinichi lebih cocok untuk wanita.

"Maafkan saya membuat kalian menunggu. Oh ya, pemuda ini rekanku, Shinichi Kudo. Mungkin Anda pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya–"

"Ah! Detektif muda kondang asal Jepang itu, 'kan?" Reaksi yang terlalu bersemangat ini sedikit mengagetkan Shinichi. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Kudo – saya Finny, pengurus kebun rumah ini. Silakan masuk, Tuan!"

"Sudah tidak perlu memperlihatkan identitas?"

"Tidak perlu, saya percaya pada Tuan Kudo."

Shinichi memilih untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa. Takagi dan Finny mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka berdua melihat tampang Shinichi yang begitu tenang dan santai, seolah ia sedang menjelajah taman umum. Shinichi bahkan sempat mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotret beberapa kali, membuat Takagi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Rumah dengan gaya Victoria yang terawat memang mempesona," Shinichi menoleh pada Finny, "kebunnya memang agak berantakan, tetapi… agak sulit dipercayai, di tempat seanggun ini bisa menjadi tempat kriminal."

"Kriminal memang tidak mengenal ruang dan waktu, Tuan. Saya sendiri tidak percaya ada orang yang bisa membunuh Nyonya." Raut wajah Finny terlihat agak muram.

"Yah, tempat ini bisa menjadi TKP terindah yang pernah kudatangi." Shinichi memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. Rambut pirang pendek dengan jepit pada poninya menghiasi wajahnya yang terlalu manis untuk seorang pemuda. Ia memperkirakan seberapa jauh pendidikan yang pernah ditempuhnya – Shinichi yakin, umurnya masih terlalu muda untuk bekerja.

"Finny, bolehkah kami mengetahui nama lengkapmu?"

"Tentu saja. Nama saya Finnian, tanpa nama panjang."

Mukanya yang semakin muram menghalangi niat Shinichi untuk bertanya. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju pintu depan, dan Finny mengetuk pintunya. Takagi meraih catatannya, sementara Shinichi tersenyum kecil pada raut berpikirnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu, Shinichi?"

"Belum ada."

"Kau selalu bertingkah aneh."

"Sherlock dan Poirot adalah orang-orang aneh."

Giliran Takagi yang tersenyum sampai terdengar sebuah seruan dari dalam. Kedua pria itu memasang tampang serius ketika mendengar derap kaki yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan-Tuan." Takagi dan Shinichi dapat melihat seorang pria sepuh membukakan pintu dan menampilkan senyum ramahnya, "kau pasti Detektif Shinichi Kudo, 'kan? Ho-ho-ho. Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan Anda."

Shinichi sedikit mengerutkan dahi mendengar cara pria itu tertawa, "tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, memang ini tugas saya."

"Jangan merendah seperti itu, Tuan. Mari, ikut saya ke dalam."

Shinichi dan Takagi menuruti perintahnya. Finny mengikuti langkah mereka dengan ragu-ragu. Shinichi memilih berada di belakang, masih mengamati pria sepuh yang kini sedang sibuk menutup pintu.

"Maaf Pak, tetapi bolehkah saya tahu siapa Anda?"

"Oh? Tentu saja, daritadi saya menunggu pertanyaan itu." Pria sepuh itu memerintahkan Shinichi secara tersirat untuk mengikutinya. "Saya Tanaka, satu dari dua pelayan senior di rumah ini. Saya lahir di Jepang, namun sudah tinggal di Inggris sejak usia 10 tahun. Oh, tunggu sebentar. Saya panggilkan Tuan dulu – Tuan sangat menanti kedatangan Anda."

Shinichi memperhatikan pintu kayu yang menjulang tinggi dengan ukiran-ukiran apik yang menghiasinya. Usia pintu ini sudah termasuk tua, dan kemungkinan besar terbuat dari kayu jati. Pintu yang begitu kokoh, memperlihatkan kekuatan yang dimiliki pemiliknya, batin Shinichi.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar–eh?"

"Kau tunggu di sini saja, biar aku saja yang buka."

Shinichi menoleh pada Tanaka ketika terdengar suara dari dalam. Takagi yang sedang asyik mengamati bergerak cepat ke sebelah Shinichi. Ia terlihat gugup, membuat Shinichi hampir lepas kendali untuk tertawa.

"Dia juga manusia, kok." Canda Shinichi melihat Takagi yang jadi sibuk tak karuan. Untungnya, sersan itu dapat bersikap tenang ketika pintu itu mulai tertarik ke dalam. Shinichi menggeser langkahnya sebelum dapat melihat seorang pria muda berambut biru tua tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya kalem. Tangan kirinya diletakkan pada dada, membuat Shinichi melakukan hal yang sama. "Sudah lama mendengar nama Anda, Tuan Kudo. Saya senang mengetahui fakta Anda bersedia untuk membantu saya."

"Itu sudah tugas saya, Tuan Phantomhive." Mereka berjabat tangan sebelum Vincent memintanya masuk dengan diikuti Takagi, Tanaka dan Finny. Shinichi berdiri di luar lingkaran karpet besar yang mengitari sofa dengan beberapa orang yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai fokus.

"Dia Shinichi Kudo." Vincent menghampiri mereka, "dan Tuan Kudo, ini penghuni Manor House."

Shinichi balik memperhatikan orang-orang itu tanpa ekspresi. Ia baru tersenyum ketika melihat seorang anak lelaki yang memandang ke arahnya, namun anak lelaki itu malah ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Vincent.

"Hei – ah, Tuan Kudo, maafkan dia. Dia memang jarang bertemu orang asing, jadinya pemalu seperti ini." Vincent meraih kepala putranya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Ciel, ini Shinichi Kudo yang tadi malam Papa ceritakan padamu. Ayo, beri salam padanya."

Shinichi berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Ciel, sambil bertanya-tanya apakah senyumannya sudah cukup ramah. Ia hampir berpikir senyumannya menakutkan ketika Ciel membalas uluran tangan dan mencoba balik tersenyum padanya. Namun, Shinichi bisa membaca tatapan matanya. Ciel bukannya malu atau segan padanya, namun ia tidak berkeinginan untuk beramah-tamah. Terbaca jelas ketakutan sekaligus kesedihan pada ekspresinya. Matanya bengkak – itu pasti efek dari kebanyakan menangis.

"Tuan… saya senang bisa bertemu Tuan. Salam kenal, nama saya Ciel." ucapan lirih Ciel telah meyakinkan Shinichi kalau kedatangannya telah menyadarkannya pada realita. Shinichi membalas salam Ciel dengan anggukan, dan syukurnya Vincent menyadari ekspresi anak itu. Ia bisa kembali berdiri saat Vincent membawa putranya dalam gendongan.

Seorang pria berambut hitam berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri mereka. Raut muka kerasnya terlihat jelas. Vincent melangkah selangkah ke kanan untuk memberikan ruang baginya, "nah, ini Diederich. Pria asal Jerman ini adalah tangan kananku, dan dia tinggal di sini."

Mereka berjabat tangan tanpa suara.

"Sisanya adalah pekerja," Vincent menoleh pada ketiga orang yang daritadi berdiri di belakang sofa. Ketiganya langsung menghampiri mereka dan mengatur jarak. Shinichi menolehkan pandangannya pada dua pria dan satu wanita.

"Kau mungkin sudah mengetahui perihal Finnian dan Tanaka. Nah, mereka ini sisanya." Pandangan di arahkan pada seorang pemuda bermata merah yang berdiri di paling kiri, "dia Sebastian. Dia adalah guru privat Ciel, sekaligus pelayan senior kedua. Dia sudah bekerja di sini sebelum Ciel lahir."

Sebastian mengangguk sopan pada Shinichi.

Vincent mengarahkan fokus mereka pada pemuda lain yang berdiri di pinggir kanan, "dia Bard, koki keluarga yang baru bekerja dua tahun lalu." Bard tersenyum ramah ke hadapannya, namun Shinichi memilih tidak merespon.

"Dan dia…" Pandangan mereka teralih pada seorang wanita berambut pink dengan kacamata tebal, "Maylene, namun panggil dia Mey-Rin. Dia adalah pelayan keluarga kami. Sudah mulai bekerja sebelum Ciel lahir, namun sedikit lebih lama Sebastian."

Wanita itu nampak gelagapan dan sedikit salah tingkah, menarik perhatian Shinichi. Takagi mengerutkan keningnya, namun tetap membalas sapaan tanpa suaranya. Shinichi beralih fokus pada karpet di bawah kakinya.

"Dan Tuan Kudo," Vincent membuyarkan lamunannya, "dapatkah saya memperlihatkan inti dari semua ini pada Anda sekarang?"

Suara Shinichi terdengar agak ragu, "silakan, Tuan Phantomhive."

Vincent menurunkan Ciel dari pangkuannya, "tolong jaga dia."

Shinichi segera mengikuti Vincent yang memberi tanda padanya. Dengan isyarat tangan ia meminta Takagi untuk diam di sana. Vincent sempat berhenti untuk membiarkan Shinichi berjalan beriringan dengan dirinya. Shinichi mengamati apapun yang dilihatnya. Mempelajari tempat di sekitar kejadian termasuk dalam kunci keberhasilan penyelidikan.

Vincent berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu, "di sini, Tuan."

Shinichi mengenakan sarung tangannya, "maaf dan permisi, Tuan."

Terpampanglah sebuah kamar yang didekorasi secara elegan. Kamar ini bisa dibilang cukup rapi untuk sebuah tempat kejadian perkara. Shinichi bahkan sempat merasa malu sendiri, kamarnya saat masih bujang dulu tidak pernah lebih rapi dari tempat kejadian perkara kali ini. Ia membiarkan Vincent masuk dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka.

"Ini kamar kami," Vincent memberikan penegasan "Silakan lakukan tugas Anda, Tuan Kudo."

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Vincent, lalu membuang keraguannya. Ia menghampiri ranjang tipe _king set_ yang hanya sedikit tercemar darah. Sebuah pisau bergagang hitam dengan lumuran darah tergeletak begitu saja pada jarak sekitar 30 cm dari kasur. Shinichi memungut pisau tersebut dan menghampiri korban. Ia mengamati Rachel yang masih terlihat rapi. Selimut putih masih membungkus tubuhnya sampai bawah ketiaknya. Shinichi menarik selimutnya yang ternyata agak kusut akibat genggaman. Dari kelembabannya, ia tahu selimut ini sempat basah.

Shinichi meletakkan tangannya pada leher korban, yang perlahan merambat pada kepalanya. Ia cukup kaget ketika tidak menemukan bekas pukulan apapun pada bagian tubuh Rachel. Ia mencoba mencari benda apapun yang dapat dicurigai di sekitar kasur, namun ia tak dapat menemukannya.

"Nyonya Phantomhive, Anda terlihat sedang tidur lelap andaikan saya tidak melihat guratan pada pergelangan tanganmu."

"Ada kemungkinan dia benar-benar bunuh diri." Shinichi tahu, Vincent tidak rela mengatakan ini. Ia mengamati foto-foto yang menghiasi kamar itu. Semuanya foto-foto standar – foto pernikahan, foto keluarga dan foto putra tunggal mereka. Shinichi meraih pisau yang tergeletak itu, lalu mencocokannya dengan luka pada pergelangan tangan korban. Takagi benar – pisau itu yang telah menghilangkan nyawa Rachel.

"Saya mendapat keterangan bahwa istri Anda memiliki fobia dengan pisau. Apakah itu benar?"

Vincent mengangguk, "melihat orang memegang pisau adalah petaka baginya. Ia tidak pernah makan memakai pisau, untuk memotong makanan ia menggunakan garpu. Kalau tidak bisa, seenak apapun makanan itu, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak memakannya."

"Apakah Anda tahu apa alasannya?"

Vincent menelan ludah, "… baiklah. Saya tidak begitu ingin menceritakan ini, Rachel selalu menghindari untuk membahasnya. Saat ia kecil dulu, ia tinggal bersama seorang kakak tiri dan adiknya, dan kakak tirinya ini adalah seorang pria dengan watak yang amat aneh. Ia memiliki hobi untuk mengiris sekitar nadinya dengan pisau. Rachel mulanya hanya bergidik ngeri melihatnya, namun saat mereka hanya berdua di rumah, kakak tirinya ini tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Kemungkinan besar ia ingin memerkosa Rachel dengan cara menakut-nakutinya, namun keinginan untuk memerkosa hilang dan ia lebih berobsesi melihat sekujur tubuh Rachel tergurat oleh pisau. Rachel jelas ketakutan, apalagi setelah tangan kanan kakaknya semkain mendekat pada leher, sementara tangan kirinya mendekati pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri, kakaknya itu berbada layaknya seorang gangster. Oh ya, saya lupa bilang kalau kakaknya ini adalah seorang pedofilia."

"Apakah itu terjadi ketika ia masih berusia kanak-kanak?"

"Tepat. Dia bilang kejadiannya saat ia pulang dari hari pertama masuk sekolah dasar. Kakaknya berumur sekitar 18 ketika melakukan hal mengerikan itu." Raut kelam Vincent terlihat jelas, "Rachel sempat menjerit, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena kejadian itu terjadi di dalam ruang bawah tanah. Ia hampir meninggal akibat luka-luka guratan yang dalam, kalau adik dan ayahnya tidak mempergokinya lebih cepat."

"Tunggu. Sekarang, di mana Kakaknya?"

"Sudah lama meninggal. Dengan sintingnya, kakaknya mengangkat tangan dan tertawa-tawa mengakui perbuatannya. Ia mengambil kamera, lalu menusukkan pisau pada perutnya sendiri sambil memotret kejadiannya."

Shinichi membuka rambut Rachel dan memperhatikan lehernya. Memang ada bagian kulit yang berwarna lebih muda, bukti bahwa pernah ada luka dalam lama di sana. Melihat panjangnya kulit itu membuat ia bergidik.

"Jadi, selepas peristiwa itu, ia sama sekali tidak mau memegang pisau sampai akhir hidupnya?"

"Begitulah.

"Tunggu, tadi Anda bilang istri Anda memiliki adik. Apakah adiknya sudah meninggal juga?"

"Adiknya masih hidup. Namanya Angelina, dia yang menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci padaku. Rachel tidak pernah bisa bercerita tentang peristiwa itu secara jelas, ia pasti menggigil ketakutan dan menangis."

"Baiklah, dapatkah Anda menjabarkan tentang Angelina?"

"Angelina Durless, atau mungkin Angelina Bernett, adalah satu-satunya saudara kandung Rachel. Ia bekerja sebagai dokter bedah di Royal Hospital London, namun setelah suaminya meninggal, ia memilih untuk berfokus pada penelitian terhadap AIDS yang dilakukan oleh kerjasama antara dokter-dokter di Eropa dan Amerika."

"Apakah mereka memiliki hubungan baik?"

"Saya pikir begitu. Angelina memang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang membuatnya sering berpergian keluar negara, tetapi kadang-kadang ia berkunjung kemari. Menyimak cara mereka berbicara, saya dapat menarik kesimpulan kalau hubungan mereka akrab, walaupun tidak seerat saat Rachel masih belum menikah."

"Kapan mereka terakhir bertemu?"

"Siang sebelum Rachel meninggal. Ia kemari sekitar jam setengah tiga sore, namun saya tidak sempat berbincang dengannya karena dikejar pekerjaan. Ia juga bermaksud menemui Rachel yang sempat menelepon dan menceritakan kondisinya."

Shinichi melepaskan tangan Rachel secara mendadak, "apakah dia masih ada di London?"

"Setahu saya masih, ini adalah hari terakhirnya di London. Tetapi, saya masih belum memberitahu dia tentang perkara ini."

Shinichi menoleh pada Takagi yang baru saja datang, "Tuan Phantomhive, tolong berikan nomor telepon Angelina yang dapat dihubungi pada Sersan Takagi, dan bawa ia kemari secepat mungkin."

Vincent menuliskan nomor telepon dan alamat Angelina pada Takagi, "rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini, hanya satu blok dari sini."

Takagi memanggil seorang perwira polisi muda untuk mengawasi ketiga pelayan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Ia sendiri segera berlari keluar bersama bawahannya yang lain.

"Perihal Angelina harusnya saya katakan dari awal," nada bicara Vincent terdengar seperti orang salah langkah.

Shinichi merasa sedikit kesal, namun ia berhasil mengalihkan perasaannya, "dan saya sendiri sampai lupa menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling dasar dari seorang detektif yang menangani kasus kriminal. Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan korban dalam keadaan tak bernyawa?"

Dan semua pasang mata tertuju pada pelayan wanita dengan kacamata tebalnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Buset deh ini part bisa panjang begini, saya nggak nyangka. Hahahahaha. Saya kepikiran buat part ini pas di MOS subuh-subuh. Mungkin pengaruh setengah ngantuk. Sampai saya salah PBB beberapa kali, lalu kena bending sama coret kotak reward. Huaaaa. Udahlah, yang penting lulus lah. #curcolmodeon

Harapan saya, semoga Vincent nggak terlalu OOC. Btw, di sini Sebastian itu manusia biasa yah. Kenapa? Saya enggak ada feeling buat dia jadi demon. Gitu aja #kabursebelumdikeroyok

Makasih yang udah baca. Monggo deh unek-unek, kritik, saran dan kawan-kawannya dituangkan pada kotak review yang ada di bawah ini:

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan punya Aoyama Gosho, Black Bulter punya Yana Toboso, yang punya saya cuma ide sinting bikin ini fic. Ide sintingnya juga masih terinspirasi dari game Criminal Case, bukunya S. Marga GD dan terutama novel-novelnya Agatha Christie (pada dasarnya, datang ide pas baca Evil Under The Sun – Pembunuhan di Teluk Pixy). Gambar cover bukan punya saya juga, saya cuma nyolong di Abah Google XD

**Warning: **spoiler alert bagi kedua manga, AU, OOC, mungkin kata-kata kasar, fic eksperimen (?)

.

.

.

* * *

Bot cokelat dengan hak lima senti itu melangkah satu langkah ke depan, membuat pemiliknya berada tepat di depan perbatasan kamar dengan lorong. Kepalanya terangkat ke atas, mencoba menepis kegugupannya. Shinichi masih memperhatikannya. Gadis itu mendadak melepaskan kacamata tebalnya, memperlihatkan wajah aslinya yang manis, perpaduan yang tepat dengan rambut pinknya.

"Baiklah, Nona Maylene." Shinichi meraih pergelangan tangan Rachel, "kapan Anda menemukan korban dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Sekitar... sekitar jam tujuh lebih dua puluh." Wanita itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya, "sebenarnya, Tuan Muda Ciel yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu."

Shinichi mengerutkan kening, "apa maksudnya?"

"Ia benar." Vincent menoleh pada putranya, "apakah putraku harus ikut menjadi saksi?"

Shinichi menimbang. "Nona Maylene, tolong lanjutkan ceritanya."

"Tuan Muda mengetahui ibunya sedang bersedih, dan bertekad untuk menghiburnya. Tuan Muda memiliki hobi menggambar dan ibunya menyukai lukisannya. Ia membawa salah satu hasil lukisannya untuk diperlihatkan pada Nyonya. Tuan Muda menemui Nyonya sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tadinya, Tuan Muda tidak ingin membangunkannya, namun ia melihat tangan kanan Nyonya terjulur begitu saja. Ia kaget melihat guratan pada pergelangan tangan Nyonya, lalu mencoba membangunkannya. Tentu saja Nyonya tidak bangun, padahal Nyonya bukanlah tipikal orang yang dapat tertidur begitu lelap. Tuan Muda menjadi panik karenanya, lalu ia berteriak memanggil Nyonya. Kebetulan saya sedang melintas di depan kamar dan mendengar jeritan Tuan Muda. Saya menengok ke dalam kamar yang terbuka lebar, dan segera saya melihat pisau berlumuran darah –ya, pisau yang sama dengan yang sekarang sedang dipegang oleh Tuan Kudo– tergeletak begitu saja di lantai."

"Apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Secara refleks saya meminta Tuan Muda untuk keluar kamar, dan Tuan Muda tidak menurutinya. Ia malah naik ke atas ranjang, terus memanggil Nyonya. Akhirnya, saya berinisiatif untuk menarik paksa Tuan Muda keluar kamar sebelum menghubungi polisi."

"Terdengar seperti Anda _telah_ mengira bahwa Nyonya Phantomhive _memang _dibunuh."

"Saya… memang memiliki pemikiran seperti itu." Suara Mey-Rin kembali bergetar, "menurut saya, hal yang _paling_ mustahil terjadi di rumah ini adalah melihat Nyonya memegang pisau."

Shinichi menoleh pada Vincent yang mengangguk kecil kepadanya. "Apakah Anda mengetahui Nyonya Phantomhive memiliki fobia pada pisau?"

"Saya pernah menduganya." Mey-Rin mengenakan kembali kacamatanya, "menyiapkan meja makan adalah salah satu tugas saya selama enam tahun ini, dan dari awal Nyonya sudah _memberi peringatan_ pada saya agar jangan pernah menyiapkan pisau untuknya. Saya pernah lalai dan menyiapkan pisau di samping piringnya, dan saya segera diomeli Nyonya dengan wajah pucat pasi, ketakutannya bak saya menghadapkan seekor Singa Afrika di depan wajahnya..."

"Nyonya pernah bercerita pada Anda tentang fobianya?"

"Tidak. Nyonya tidak akan menceritakan _hal konyol_ seperti itu pada seorang pelayan."

"Menurut Anda, tipikal seperti apa Nyonya Phantomhive ini?"

"Nyonya adalah seorang wanita yang anggun dan sayang keluarga. Nyonya juga ramah terhadap setiap tamu yang datang, namun tidak dengan cara yang berlebihan. Nyonya tipikal wanita yang berhati-hati bila berbicara, terutama terhadap pria. Nyonya sangat membanggakan kemampuan melukis Tuan Muda. Nyonya juga memperlakukan kami dengan baik. Ia akan menegur kami secara baik-baik bila kami salah, terkecuali bila berhubungan dengan pisau atau kami lalai berkali-kali."

"Apakah Anda sempat melihat lukisan apa yang hendak diperlihatkan pada korban?"

Mey-Rin mengerutkan dahinya, "saya sempat melihatnya sepintas. Tuan Muda melukiskan empat buah bunga tulip dengan empat warna yang berbeda – saya kurang ingat warna apa saja itu. Oh ya, Tuan Muda memakai buku gambar A4 sebagai wahana melukisnya."

Shinichi mencoba mencari buku gambar yang dimaksud, namun ia tidak berhasil menemukannya.

"Sebelum saya datang, selain Anda dan Ciel, adakah orang lain yang sempat memasuki kamar ini?"

Responnya adalah gelengan kepala Mey-Rin, "tidak. Saya melarang seorang pun masuk ke dalam, saya bilang pada semua orang bahwa saya telah menemui Nyonya dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Ma–maaf, apakah ini yang Anda cari, Tuan Kudo?"

Shinichi berpaling pada arah suara. Ciel berdiri di belakang Mey-Rin sambil memegang sebuah buku gambar ukuran A4. Buku gambar itu jelas menarik perhatian Shinichi yang perlahan mendekati anak itu. Ia diam saja ketika melihat Ciel enggan menyerahkan buku gambarnya sebelum ayahnya angkat bicara.

"Maaf, saya harus meminjam bukumu agak lama. Tidak apa, 'kan? Nanti pasti saya kembalikan."

Shinichi sebenarnya sedikit menyesal melihat ekspresi pada wajah Ciel. Pertama, ini pasti akan membuat Ciel ketakutan. Kedua, buku gambar itu tidak berarti banyak. Tidak ada indikasi yang menunjukkan buku ini pernah terjatuh mengenai pisau atau lantai dengan bercak darah. Namun, Shinichi memilih untuk membungkus buku itu.

"Maafkan saya, tetapi bolehkah saya tahu di mana buku ini berada ketika kau menyadari… mamamu tidak merespon panggilanmu?"

"Di atas dadanya! Aku ingat, aku mengguncang tubuh Mama yang tidak bangun-bangun, baru setelahnya aku melihat ada luka mengerikan pada tangannya!"

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kesaksiannya, Ciel." Shinichi menoleh pada Vincent, "dapatkah saya meminjam semua alas kaki yang dikenakan orang dalam rumah untuk diambil _print_-nya?"

"Silakan – katakan saja barang apa yang Anda perlukan untuk penyelidikan ini, Tuan Kudo."

"Tuan Phantomhive, saya merasakan hal yang ganjil. Maafkan saya bila pertanyaan ini kurang etis – apakah semalam Anda tidak tidur dengan istri Anda?"

"Saya memang tidak di rumah tadi malam. Saya pergi rapat bersama Diederich sekitar jam setengah tiga sore dan menginap di Hotel Victoria –tempat rapat diadakan– di kamar 432. Anda dapat menghubungi Tuan Dave Lecture atau Hotel Victoria untuk memastikan hal ini. Tuan Lecture adalah developer yang bekerja sama dengan kami untuk proyek pembangunan kompleks di daerah pantai." Vincent memberikan kartu nama Dave Lecture pada Shinichi.

"Dan Anda baru pulang setelah Nona Maylene menghubungi Anda atas terjadinya kasus ini?"

"Tidak, Mey-Rin belum sempat menghubungi saya. Saya dan Diederich memang berniat kembali pagi-pagi, karena saya memikirkan Rachel –sebenarnya saya berniat tidak datang _meeting_, namun rapat kemarin membahas hal yang _urgent_ dan tidak dapat ditunda– dan _meeting_-nya memang telah tuntas saat malam kemarin. Saya berangkat dari hotel sekitar pukul enam lebih empat puluh menit – saya ingat persis karena hotel itu bersebrangan dengan sebuah sekolah yang membunyikan belnya lebih cepat lima menit dari biasa."

Diederich ikut angkat bicara, "kami sampai rumah jam setengah delapan pas, bertepatan dengan waktu sarapan pagi dibersihkan. Baru saja melepas lelah, kami dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Ciel yang langsung memeluk Vincent erat-erat. Aku merasa ada yang janggal di rumah. Aku masuk ke dalam dan menemui seluruh pekerja dalam keadaan gugup. Mereka semua memilih bungkam, terkecuali Sebastian yang memberitahuku tentang semua ini. Lalu, aku memberitahu Vincent yang memutuskan untuk mengikuti saranku agar melapor pada polisi. Dan akan lebih baik kalau aku bilang bahwa aku mengetahui tentang fobia yang diderita Rachel sebelum kau bertanya soal itu padaku."

Shinichi mengangguk sebagai respon. Ia kembali mempelajari guratan pada pergelangan tangan Rachel. Guratan itu berbentuk luka horizontal, dengan panjang sejauh jarak dari jari telunjuk menuju pertengahan antara jari manis dan kelingking.

"Ka–kakak?!"

Suara jeritan seorang wanita membuyarkan fokus Shinichi. Ia mengarahkan matanya pada arah suara dan menemukan seorang wanita sedang menutupi mulut dengan wajah kagetnya. Shinichi berdiri dari posisinya, mengamati wanita tersebut. Rambut merahnya dipotong dengan gaya pendek pada tengah belakang, memperlihatkan jelas kulitnya yang berwarna putih kepucatan. Kedua bola matanya pun berwarna kemerahan, begitu juga dengan pakaian dan sepatunya, terkecuali jas dokternya yang berwarna putih.

"Selamat pagi. Apakah benar Anda adalah adik dari Nyonya Rachel Durless-Phantomhive?"

"Ya, saya orang yang Anda cari." Angelina memelankan suaranya, "kenapa bisa... astaga Tuhan–"

"Nyonya Angelina Bernett, apakah Anda memiliki kesibukan hari ini?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu, tetapi saya telah menghubungi rekan-rekan saya tentang kemungkinan saya tidak hadir hari ini."

"Baiklah, mari kita langsung menuju intinya. Tuan Phantomhive berkata bahwa Anda datang berkunjung kemari sekitar jam setengah tiga sore. Apakah itu benar?"

"Tentu saja itu benar. Saya sempat berpapasan dengan Vincent dan rekannya –ya, orangnya sama dengan pria yang berada di sampingnya kini– yang sedang terburu-buru hendak pergi menghadiri rapat. Menurut Kakak, rapat itu amat penting hingga dia menghubungi saya untuk menemaninya."

"Apakah korban pernah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia berkeinginan untuk bunuh diri?"

"–bunuh diri? Bagaimana yah… tentu saja dia sangat terpukul mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia memang menjadikan aborsi sebagai topik pembicaraan utama. Ia _sungguh_ tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Saya memang sempat berkata bahwa konon ada kehamilan ektopik yang berhasil selamat dengan operasi caesar, namun kemungkinan untuk ini terlalu kecil dan saya sendiri belum pernah melakukan operasi terhadap kasus semacam itu. Dan Anda dapat menebak bahwa ia sebenarnya ketakutan menghadapi operasi – meskipun dibius, ia tahu kalau operasi itu tentu saja menggunakan pisau. Mungkin terdengar konyol, tetapi semuanya akan lain bagi pengidap fobia."

"Apakah Anda ingat, jam berapa Anda meninggalkan rumah ini?"

Angelina mengingat-ingat, "sekitar jam setengah sebelas malam."

Shinichi memfokuskan penglihatannya pada Angelina, "malam sekali. Apakah korban tidak meminta Anda untuk menginap saja menemani dirinya – mengingat kondisi korban yang sedang begitu tertekan?"

"Pada saat saya sampai, Kakak memang memintaku untuk menginap. Tetapi, pada malam hari kami beradu pendapat dan tak terselesaikan… kami sama-sama lelah menghadapi perdebatan itu. Akhirnya, saya memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dan memutuskan untuk mencoba membicarakannya hari ini sepulang kerja. Saya tidak menyangka perdebatan itu adalah pembicaraan _terakhir_ kami…"

"Apakah Anda sempat bertemu dengan seseorang saat Anda hendak pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Saya bertemu dengan Sebastian, dia yang membukakan pintu dan menguncinya saat saya pulang."

"Di mana Anda bertemu dengan Sebastian?"

"Di ruang tamu."

"Anda tidak bertemu dengan siapapun sebelum dengan Sebastian menjelang Anda pulang?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya pelayan yang lain sudah tertidur terlebih dahulu."

Terjadi keheningan sampai Takagi mendekati Shinichi dan memperhatikan Rachel yang terbujur kaku.

"Tuan Phantomhive," Takagi memecahkan keheningan, "izinkan kami membawa korban untuk diotopsi."

Senyap.

"Silakan."

Raut keberatan lah yang diterima oleh sersan itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

–

**Keterangan:**

**Hotel Victoria**: tempat ini namanya saya ngarang sendiri. Jadi kalau ada hotel yang namanya sama dan tempatnya ternyata nggak sama dengan yang dideskripsikan (sebrang sekolah dan ada kamar 432) saya minta maaf. Mungkin namanya memang terlalu umum. #okelahapaini

–

**Author Notes:**

Sorry part ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya ._.v

Saya mendadak mati ide nih ngetiknya. Mana besok saya pergi retreat, jadi gak bisa begadang ria deh segini aja udah kena ceramahan. Ceramahannya lumayan buat ide saya keluyuran lagi #okedehalibimacamapaini

Makasih yang udah baca. Monggo segala macam review disampaikan pada kotak di bawah ini:

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
